1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and, in particular, to a zoom lens system suitable for an imaging lens system employed in an interchangeable lens apparatus in a so-called interchangeable-lens type digital camera system. Further, the present invention relates to an interchangeable lens apparatus and a camera system that employ this zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital cameras are rapidly spreading. The interchangeable-lens type digital camera is a camera system including: a camera body employing an image sensor composed of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), or the like; and an interchangeable lens apparatus employing an imaging lens system for forming an optical image on the light acceptance surface of the image sensor. Zoom lens systems applicable to the above interchangeable-lens type digital camera are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-284097, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-352057, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-221092, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-316396, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-267425, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-219315, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-3195, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-15251.
On the other hand, there are interchangeable-lens type digital cameras employing a function of displaying image data generated by the imaging lens system or the image sensor on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display or the like of a camera body (hereinafter referred to as “live view function”) (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-111789 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-333064).